


Sajnálom.

by Pilla001



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilla001/pseuds/Pilla001
Summary: Talán az év leghidegebb napján, egy szál pólóban kifutni a levegőre, miután összeveszett Jacksonnal, nem volt a legjobb ötlet.





	Sajnálom.

\- Ezt összehoztátok. -mondta Bambam mikor Jackson kijött a szobájából (amin Jaebummaol osztozott. Eddig). Mindenki a nappaliban ült, Mark éppen vette fel a cipőjét és a téli kabátját. Jackson idegesen összeráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Elment?  
\- Akkor amikor összevesztetek. Ami több, mint 2 óraja volt. És az a hülye gyerek egy dzsekit sem vitt magaval. Egy szál pólóban van kint, miközben még beteg. - mondta Mark, es ugyan halkan beszélt mindenki hallotta. - Megyek, megkeresem.  
\- Én is megyek - mondta Jackson  
\- Rendben. Bam te is jössz, többiek maradnak, ha visszajön hívjatok.  
\- De miért Bambam? Idősebb vagyok és régebb óta is ismerem Jaebumot - kérdezte Jinyoung.  
\- Azért, mert valakinek itt kell maradnia vigyázni a másik kettőre - bökött Youngjae és Yugyeom felé - Mi visszük Bamiet.  
\- Rendben. Hozzátok haza, jó?  
A fiúk bólintottak és elmentek. Kint eszméletlen hideg volt és a hó a térdükig ért, téli ruhában is fáztak, el sem merték képzelni, hogy Jaebum mit érezhet. Nem felejtettek el hozni neki meleg ruhát. Az év leghidegebb napján, egy pólóban.  
\- Váljunk szét. Ha valamelyikünk megtalálja, azonnal telefonál.  
Bambam egy park fele vette az irányt. Mindenhol kereste az idősebb fiút, de sehol nem találta. Már kezdte feladni, mior egyszer csak ott volt. A földön feküdt, a hó félig betemedte. Bambam odarohant hozzá, miközben tárcsázta, először Markot, aztan Jacksont. Bambam közben kiásta a fiút, és fájdalom hasított a szívébe, mikor érezte, hogy jéghideg a teste, és pulzusa is alig van. Egy fájdalmas nyöges hagyta el az átfagyott fiút, miközben Bambam próbálta ráadni a kabátot, amit hoztak neki.  
\- Jaebum? - kérdezte a fiatalabb.  
A kérdezett nem válaszolt és időközben a másik két fiú is megjött. Ráadtak Jaebumra még egy sapkát, kesztyűt és sálat is.  
Jaebum arcáról lecsorgott egy könnycsepp, majd halkan sírni kezdett.  
\- Shhhh... fáj valamid? Beütötted magadat? - kérdezte Jackson, miközben az ölébe húzta a szerelmét.  
\- N-Nem. Jackson... - mondta nagyon halkan. - Jackson, te.. te vagy az?  
\- Shhh, igen, én. Haza megyünk, jó?  
A fiú csak bólintott egyett. A három fiú, próbálta  felhúzni a földről beteget, aki -mivel majdnem elesett- Jacksonba kapaszkodott meg.  
\- Jackie, sajnálom.  
\- Mit? - kérdezte meglepetten a fiú.  
\- Mindent, az összeveszest, ami az én hibám volt, hogy elfutottam és - küszködött a szavakkal és az ájulással -, hogy miattam ti is itt vagytok és valószinűleg betegek lesztek. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen rossz csapat vezető vagyok nektek. Sajnálom - fejezte be egy elcsuklással és elájult.

**Author's Note:**

> Ez volt az első fanfictionom első fejezete! Remélem tetszett, építő kritikát elfogadok!


End file.
